Ol' Greeneyes
by Medrillia
Summary: Lienne wakes from a nightmare to face the nightmare of life on her own. --finished!-- Please R/R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: (applies to all chapters not showing a disclaimer) I do not own any of these characters besides the Foster family. Thank you JK for giving me something to write about.. and to the readers, for keeping up with it:) TY! Keep those reviews coming:)  
Setting: starts out during the summer after Harry's second year.  
  
"Boy, you better hurry up with your lolly-gagging. I'm not waiting all day for you to take your time while you finish eating breakfast." "Yes'm," Harry mumbled towards his normal toast (well-burnt, as usual). He shoved the last bite in his mouth and placed the plate through the cat door. He sat back against the wall perpendicular with the doorway and sighed, chewing on his dry toast. "I'm never going to escape here. Poor Hedwig hasn't been outside to enjoy the sunshine," Harry thought to himself as he glanced towards the snowy owl perched on his bedpost. She was the only thing that was allowed in his room that faintly reminded him of Hogwarts. Since his escape from the house last summer, the Dursleys were VERY strict about anything to do with magic. He was lucky to have Hedwig out of her cage, but she looked bored anyhow. The window had been barred again, only twice more than last time, and she couldn't get out to do anything. His walls were barren, and he longed just to have his broom to sit in the corner and look magnificent. Even if it wasn't the newest model, it was still beautiful to him. Instead, it was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, collecting dust and cobwebs. Anything would be nice to look at.  
  
Thump.  
  
Harry looked around to see what had hit him in the head. Hedwig had a tendency of throwing Harry's shoes at him out of sheer boredom and humor. He looked at Hedwig and she looked at him back with a clueless look on her snowy face. He glanced down at his feet and noticed a rock. He looked towards the window and smiled. Someone had thrown it through the bars. He picked the rock up and rubbed the dirt off of it. Instantly at his touch, the rock turned into a puff of smoke and emitted a letter. He laughed silently (if Dudley heard him laughing, he'd tattle on him to his father for having any sort of fun) and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I heard that your windows were barred again. I would come to save you but our car is still in the Forbidden Forest. Shame, isn't it? Anyhow, Percy found this paper that turns to a rock if you write something on it and wait 10 seconds. I figured out how to use it, and hopefully you did too. After you finish reading, wait a few seconds and it'll turn back to a rock. Then sqeeze it and it'll turn into a blank paper! Neat, huh? I've been writing to Hermione over the summer like normal, and she says, "hello!" I wish you could come to the house and stay for a weekend. I know how you enjoy my house so much.. I can't figure out why though. Maybe it's the Dursleys? Well, back to the subject. I was reading Hermione's letter and she told me that she heard a rumor from someone else that there was a new girl coming in for her first year. I know, you're thinking, "wow, so what?" Well, she's OUR age. Apparently, she's had a rough childhood (as if you didn't!) and her parents wanted to keep her for 2 more years before she found out that she was a witch. I wonder if her parents are Muggle? Who knows. Well, if you want, throw a rock out your window and hopefully our owl won't die on the way back. See you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry's face lit up. Ron had thought of something ingenious! Ron had evidentally gotten his letter turned into rock and sent it with his owl, Errol. Harry squeezed the rock and it turned to a blank paper. He found a pen under his bed (evidentally Dudley forgot it was in there after he cleared out his things) and started to write a letter to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
  
Hello! It's nice to hear from you. Great idea, whoever invented this! Where did you find it? I luckily found this pen under the bed. How has your vacation been? Mine isn't much.. they locked me in again. Smart thinking to use this letter that turns into rock! I would have nearly forgotten to do that. That's sort of strange to request your child be held back 2 years, she must have had a bad childhood. We'll find out somehow. I hope she's not really strange, or else she might stalk us or something! Tell Hermione I said, "hello!" I miss Hogwarts. The only thing I have with me is Hedwig, and she's absolutely bored.. I don't know how I manage it. Well, I better be going, I hear someone walking down the hall. If they hear me doing anything, they might think I'm having fun, and put me back in the cupboard. Hope to get hit in the head with a rock again soon!  
  
Harry  
  
He counted the last 10 seconds and sure enough, it turned to a small rock. He stood up and walked to the window to see poor Errol, perched on a tree brach, sleeping. He whistled quietly at the owl. "Psst! Errol!" The owl opened one eye, looked at Harry, and opened his other eye and slowly flew to the window. He handed the rock to him and whispered, "thank you." Errol bowed his head and flew lethargically away in the direction of Ron's house. 


	2. Chapter Two

She walked down a dark hallway and noticed that at the end of it was a green-colored light. She squinted her eyes to see what it was, and saw two people in a small room. One was a beautiful looking woman holding a small child, and the other was a man, standing infront of her, almost as if he was protecting her. Then she saw a flash of green and the man fell down. She drew in a breath quickly and just as she was watching the strange flowing green light draw closer to the woman, a door closed the opening and she felt like someone--or something--was pulling her away. She reached out her hands to stop and started to cry. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to help the woman and her child. She felt a hand on the back of her neck, and it started to burn. She reached behind her to grab the hand and just as she turned around, she saw the strange green light and a very strange-looking face, looking at her with pain and distress. Instinctly, she pushed the face away and she felt hands on her neck again. But this time, they felt comfortably warm. She closed her eyes, afraid that she was going to die. Then she opened her eyes and gasped. "Mom?"  
  
"Honey, you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" her mom asked. Lienne sat up in bed, her jet black hair matted on her head from her sweating. "Yeah, but it was so scary. It's the same one I've had before. It felt so..familiar.." she trailed off. "Well, how about you come join me downstairs for an early breakfast. It's 7:30 in the morning, and you need to wake up anyway. Sleeping in doesn't do any good, come the beginning of school," her mother, Julie, said. Her bright red hair, usually down on her shoulders, was up in a messy ponytail and her caramel-brown eyes looked at her with love. Lienne smiled, realizing that there wasn't anything to be scared of. Or was there?   
  
"Is anyone awake?" Lienne asked, yawning and plopping down at the kitchen table. She rubbed her eyes, blurry as usual. "No, your father is sound asleep, and your cat is in bed too," Mrs. Foster pointed out. Lienne smiled at her cat, Tigger. She felt a sweet bond with the cat like no other human being, besides her parents.   
  
"Mom?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, hon?"   
  
"Why do I look so different from you and dad?"   
  
"Sweetie, I've told you a million times, you look like your father's side of the family. It's a shame they're all...gone," Julie said, turning away and serving her breakfast.   
  
"But mom, I've--" "That's enough," she said sternly, placing a bowl of cereal infront of her and giving her a spoon. "Now, eat. You've got a long day ahead of you." "Why?" Lienne asked. "We need to do school shopping," she replied, eyeing a parcel of mail on the counter.   
  
"Did you happen to pick up the mail today?" Lienne asked expectantly. "Yes, but--" "Did I get anything??" she asked, jumping up and running to the counter. Before her mom could stop her, she picked up the letter.   
  
Lilienne Foster   
The Blue Room Upstairs   
459 E. Olive St.   
Springfield, MO 65801   
USA   
"Wow.. something foreign.. and why'd they know what color my room is, and where it is?.. and it looks so.. wow, it has one of those things on the back!" Her mom snatched it out of her hand. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about," she said, sitting down at the table. "What, reading my own mail?" she asked sarcastically, sitting at the opposite end of the table. "This might.. throw you off a bit, honey," her mom said, gently. "Why, what's wrong?" she asked, propping her head up by her arm. "I..um.. I'm--not your mother."   
  
"WHAT?!" she shouted, jumping up from the table. The chair fell over on the floor and startled Tigger. "Hone--" "Don't call me pet names if I'm not your daughter," she said, backing away from the table. "Please, just sit down and be a little quieter, your--" "I suppose that man sleeping upstairs isn't my father either?" she accused her, crying. "Actually.. no, we adopted you." Lienne's eyes started to fill with tears to the point of not being able to see, even if she had poor vision anyhow. Julie slid the letter across the table to her. "Mind telling me what this is?" she said, crying. "It's a letter to you, Lienne. Read it."   
  
  
  
After reading what it said, her eyes had turned from anger to shock. "I'm.. a.. witch?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Her hair that had been straggly and matted on her head that morning was now the way it usually is: straight. This was one thing she was still happy about herself, that her hair made a straight line from above her ears to her shoulders. She tucked a bit behind her ear as she sat on the porch, remembering the conversation before.  
  
"Now, Lienne, I'm sorry we had to tell you like this, but we felt that you couldn't handle it before. Now that you're almost thirteen, we knew that you could understand and take it like an adult." "But, who's taking me shopping for all these things?" she asked. "A family friend, who is also a witch, is taking you so you know what to look for." "But.. why did I have to pack all of my clothes?" she asked some more. "Well, because the train station that takes you to the school is in London, and you'll have to stay at a hotel until you go to school, then you'll be taking an airplane home for the summer after school ends." "Can Tigger go?" she asked, a lump forming in her throat. The cat looked at her with the familiar love and happiness she always looked forward to seeing. "Of course, he's your best friend. They let pets too, see?" Julie pointed out in the letter. She smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry I reacted that way. I just, love you both so much, and now it feels like it was all for nothing," Lienne said, crying and hugging her. "It's not all for no reason, we love you too, we're still your parents." She looked up. "Who are my real parents?" she asked. "You'll find out, sweetheart. You'll find out."  
  
She woke up from her daydream as she saw a car pull up in the drive. Her heart lept straight to her ears and she stood up shyly. A woman with gray and brown hair stepped out of the car. Her wardrobe was what Lienne had dreamed of: black. Lienne consistently wore black shirts, pants, and shoes, but her mother always nagged that she looked beautiful in bright colors. She mentally wished that all witches dressed like that. "Hello, you must be Lilienne," the woman said in a prim British accent, walking up the steps and holding out a hand. "Lienne," she replied, shaking her hand hesitantly. "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, you'll be hearing more about me later, but I'm here to take you to purchase your items," she said, eyeing her baggage. Lienne noticed her looking and blushed. "Mother told me to pack everything I had." Professor McGonagall leaned to her and whispered, "I didn't do this," and pointed at her luggage. Instantly, a cloud of smoke was emitted, and all that was left was one suitcase and the cat carrier. "But.. but.." she stammered. "Not to worry, we're getting you what you need to wear. I spared the things you needed," the Professor said, smiling. Lienne stared at her in wonder. "That.. was SO COOL!" she said, giggling and grabbing her things to carry to the car.  
  
She leaned against the car window, staring outside at the boring scenery she was used to. "So, we're taking a plane to London, going to retrieve your things from the shops, and then I will take you to your hotel room where you will stay until school goes back into session," the Professor said. "Mmmkay," Lienne muttered, looking sadly out the window. Her eyebrows were scrunched with thought, until she smiled. "What if there are cute guys at school?" she thought, smiling evilly. "I'm sure you'll find some," Professor McGonagall replied, reading her mind. Lienne's eyes popped open and she turned. "Did you just...?" "I have the power for a reason. We have to know what's going on at the school at all times," she said, grinning. "Professor?" Lienne asked. "Yes?" "Am I too old to start?" she asked. "Of course not, you'll just be behind the others your age. But, not to worry, you'll still have friends. Most of them that will be your true friends will accept that fact, and understand." She sighed. "How behind am I?" "Only two years," she replied. "Two years? Why?" Lienne implored.  
  
"Well Lienne, your biological parents requested that we hold you back for two years. Since they are close to the Hogwarts faculty, we immediately understood." "Why did they hold me back though?" "They were afraid you wouldn't be able to handle so much at your young age, so they wanted to wait until you were ready." "So, you talk to them?" she asked. "Not exactly. They--well--they knew that you would be ready at thirteen." "Are they like me? Is my mother a witch, and my father a wizard?" Professor McGonagall sighed. "Were." Lienne narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'were'?" "They.. nevermind. We'll explain that to you at a later time. Meanwhile, we're almost to the airport." Lienne looked around. "I don't remember an airport being.." she trailed off. She looked at the ground and noticed it was slowly seperating from the car. She looked over at Professor. "Yes, you are seeing correctly. A flying car...thanks to the Weasleys." 


	4. Chapter Four

She walked into her hotel room and set her luggage down next to the bed. "Here you are. If you need anything, call the front office," Professor McGonagall said, placing the cat carrier on the bed. "Thanks," Lienne said, taking her jacket off and laying it on the bed next to the cat. "I hope they don't mind that I have Tigger," she continued, opening the door to the carrier. "I told them that you had him with you, they said it would be alright as long as he didn't make a mess," Professor said. "Thanks," Lienne replied, sitting on the bed and pulling her hair up into a messy bun on her head. Professor gasped. "What?" Lienne asked.  
"Your..oh my..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..I have never seen anything so.."  
"So..what?"  
"Your neck.."  
Lienne narrowed her eyebrows and looked into the mirror. "What's wrong with it?" Professor turned her around and handed her a different mirror to look at the back of her neck with. "Oh.. my God!"  
  
  
****Two weeks later****  
  
  
"Here you are, have a nice trip," Uncle Vernon said, dropping Harry's bags next to him. "Thank you," Harry called after him as the Dursleys walked away swiftly. He hated how they never liked him being the way he was. He started to walk through when he heard a sound.  
He turned and saw a girl just his age struggling with a bag. He left his at the portal and walked to her.  
"Would you like some help with that?" Harry asked, holding his hand out. The girl looked up shyly and grinned. Harry reached out and grabbed the handle to her bag and noticed that she had a cat carrier in her other hand. "Are you..?" he asked. "Frustrated, lost, scared, alone, nervous, excited? Yes," she said in an American accent. Harry grinned. "I meant, are you going to Hogwarts?" Her eyes lit up. "Are you?" she replied. "I happen to be.. here, I'll help you," he said, bringing her bag over to his and setting it down. "This is kind-of tricky, so listen carefully. You have to walk through this wall."  
"Do WHAT?"  
"It sounds stupid, but you have to walk towards the wall as if it's one of those doors that open and close when you walk toward them," he said. "Would you want to go first?" he asked.  
"Only if you don't laugh at me," she replied, narrowing her eyebrows.  
"Go on, just walk right at it like there's nothing there."  
She squeezed her eyes shut, grabbed her cat carrier, and walked straight towards the wall. She stopped, gasped, and turned around. "Hello?" she called, and opened her eyes. "Oh..my.."  
She turned just in time to see Harry pop out of the air with their luggage. "Nicely done," he said, grinning and walking by her. Her mouth gaped open and she followed him towards the grand train.  
  
"So, what is your name?" he asked her. "Lilienne Foster, but my friends and..er..family call me Lienne." "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.  
They walked up the ramp and boarded the train, leaving their baggage at the loading dock. She looked around in wonder, seeing all the children on the train at so many different ages. "I'm assuming you're a first-year?" he asked her, finding an open booth to sit in. "Yes, but I'm supposed to be in my third year. I got held back," she whispered, sitting down. "So, you're the one that everyone speaks about," he said, grinning. She scowled. "Everyone is talking about me?" "Well, of course. You're American and you're not in your correct year." She sighed. "But, don't worry," he added. "I get talked about PLENTY. You'll hear about it later," he said, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  
"What's that on your forehead?" she asked. "It's a scar," he replied, covering it up with his hair. "I have one too, it's on my eyebrow from when I was three years old and I fell down. My face hit a rock," she said, smiling and lifting her hair up to show it. "Cool," Harry replied. "I also have this strange birthmark on the back of my neck, want to see it?" she added, lifting her hair up and turning. "Woah, that's neat, it looks like--" "A handprint, I know! Cool, huh?" she said, smiling and turning back around. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Ron, you better hurry up, we're going to be late!" Hermione shouted at the redhead as he dragged himself off of the train behind her. "I'm coming.. I'm coming.. I should've had more sleep," he said, yawning. "Well, I hope that nap helped, you slept through the whole ride. Now, come on! Let's go!" she barked at him. "Hullo Hagrid," Ron mumbled as he passed the giant. "Well 'ello there y'self Ron, y'seem to be a wee tired." "Indeed, I just took a nap on the way--" "RON WEASLEY! HURRY UP!" Hermione shouted. Hagrid looked at Ron and grinned, pushing him along. Ron slowly jogged up to where she was and rubbed his face. "Where's Harry?" she asked him. "I'm not sure where he is, exactly. In fact, I haven't seen him at all," he said in confusion, looking around him at all of the students.  
  
  
"Professor McGonagall told me on the way here that I would get special training so I could catch up with everyone my age," Lienne whispered to Harry as the unloaded the train. He smiled and replied, "well good, I would hate to be behind 2 years." He looked around him and noticed that no one else was there; they were the last ones off the train. "'Arry, get a move on, everyone's left yeh. And who might you be?" Hagrid asked as they passed. "This is Lienne," Harry said, grabbing her wrist and guiding her by, since she was gaping at the giant, hairy man. "Now we take boats to the castle, and you'll be going with the first years to be sorted. I have to go in the Dining Hall with the rest of them, so when I leave, don't panic. Just hope on everything that you hold dear that you get Gryffindor," Harry said, winking and leading her into the boat. "Okay.." she said, trailing off.  
  
  
Harry plopped down at the table next to Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione. "Where have you been?" she asked him. "Talking with a first-year," Harry said, matter-of-factly. "Oh, well, who is he?" Ron asked.   
"Not he, Ron. She."  
"OoOoOhHhHh! Harry's got a first-year girlfriend!" Ron yelped before being attacked by Harry.  
"I do NOT! She needed some help and I was the only one who--" "Ahem, pardon me children."  
They both looked at Hermione. "Who's this first-year?" she asked politely. "Her name is Lienne, she's from the States," Harry replied. "You don't mean.." she trailed off inquisitively. "Yep, she's our age." "OoOoOhHhHh! Harry's got a first-year who's-our-age-but-didn't-come-to-school-on-time girlfr--" "SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, tackling a giggling Ron on the floor.  
  
  
The Sorting Ceremony began, starting with "Holly Burnett" (Ravenclaw), "Jake Cedar" (Slytherin), "Deidra Datema" (Gryffindor), "Nicholas Duncan" (Ravenclaw), and "Ricky Elsch" (Hufflepuff). "Lilienne Foster," Pr. McGonagall announced. Harry smiled and stretched his neck so he could see her walk up onstage. "Is that her?" Ron whispered to him. He nodded, crossing his fingers under the table.  
  
"I see lots of confusion, a muster of courage, but also followed closely behind terror and angst. This I have seen before in only a select few students..many great and terrible things have come from this type, but also great and wonderful. Where to put you, I shall debate. The house makes the wizard; many a desiring and almost evil being has come from Slytherin.. but many a loyal has resulted from Ravenclaw, quite a few intelligent ones have come from Hufflepuff, and a large amount of brave and willing have come from Gryffindor. I see all of these qualities in you, Foster. But where to put you..." "Gryffindor." "What's that you say, Gryffindor? You took the tip from someone that you might want to be there, haven't you? Well, I would consider it, but it's right there along with the rest of the houses..hard decision..very tough. This is the utmost best I can do, for this quality resides in you most...SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"OoOoOhHhHh! Harry's got a Slytherin girlfriend!" 


	6. Chapter Six

Lienne sat at the window, crying. "As if nothing could go worse, the one friend I have is in the house that OUR house despises," she thought to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and took off her glasses.   
  
"He despises YOU anyway."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. "Hello?" she called quietly.  
  
"Right infront of you, silly girl. I've been sitting quietly, listening to you blubber since you left the feast," a deep woman's voice called.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I'm the one thing that everyone comes to talk to, but never listens to when I have a problem. As if their lives could be any worse."  
  
"You're telling me," Lienne said, sighing. "Wait, who am I talking to?"  
  
"I'm Mentiri Fenestra, the residing ghost in this window. I tell those who seek my advice the truth. However, many have cast me away, saying that I only tell them bad things. Not everything is sunshine and daisies; rather, the truth is a nasty, dirty thing. I only reveal it to the few that listen."  
  
"So.. Harry doesn't like me?"  
  
"Not at all, now that you're in Slytherin. He's enemies with every single student in this house, so why not you? You're not any different than them."  
  
"But.. the hat said that I could be in Gryffindor.."  
  
"COULD, key word. However, you have more on your mind than loyalty and bravery. You like to get your ways in any shape you can, and that's what Slytherin house students do."  
  
"But.. Mentiri.. can't I change how Harry sees me? I mean.. we hit it off very well on the train, and we seem to get along just--"  
  
"It's lies, Lienne. All lies. The whole world is against you, hoping to find your weak spot, until finally someone smart enough like Potter can find that weak spot and crush you under his grip. You do not realize, pretty girl, that they have not kept the same teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts, because that Potter child has relinquished EVERY ONE since he arrived. Professor Quirrel, Professor Lockhart.. who knows what the poor teacher this year will have to endure. He's one of them, just like everyone else..except you, Lilienne Foster. You're the only one who has the potential to see it."  
  
Lienne turned and looked at the floor where she had set her card she had gotten inside of the Chocolate Frog that Harry had bought. She leaned down and picked it up to observe it again. "Ahhh.. a present from the one. The second sign of YOUR weakness," the harsh voice of Mentiri said. "But.. he did it out of kindness."  
  
"Kindness, rubbish. There is no such thing. Listen, stupid girl..you will learn all too fast that you shall trust NO ONE but the ones in your house."  
  
Lienne sighed and shut the curtains so that she couldn't hear the ghost in the window.  
  
****  
  
Harry put his hands over his face and laid belly-side down on his bed. "Harry, get some sleep.. you've been tossing and turning all night," Ron said from across the room. "I'm sorry Ron, but I can't stop thinking about how wrong the hat was." "About Lienne?"  
  
"Yes, I just know that she's not like that.. but the hat doesn't make mistakes.. I suppose I was just taken advantage of," he said, sulking.  
  
"Or maybe she really did want to be your friend, she's just different than the other Slytherins," Ron said sleepily.  
  
"How could she be different? Slytherins are determined and often very evil," Harry replied, rolling over.  
  
"Harry.. honestly. Not all of them are like that.. some are much worse than others. There ARE a select few like Lienne who ARE trustworthy, but have their own ways of doing things.. not necessarily BAD, just different."  
  
Harry sighed. "Still.."  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"What??" Harry hissed, sitting straight up.  
  
Ron grinned and sat up as well. "You like her, I can tell. You wouldn't be this bothered if it were any other student, or any other GIRL for that matter. I can see it, Harry.. it's obvious."  
  
He paused, then smiled a little. "Is it really?"  
  
Ron muffled a laugh in his pillow. "You're carryin' on like they just cast YOU into the pits of doom. Yes, it is."  
  
"Well, anyway, it doesn't matter, I haven't even known her a day.. maybe it's just that she's new and all. Time will pass, stuff will happen, and we'll be only friends.. that always happens." "What do you mean? This has NEVER happened before, has it??" Ron asked. "Of course not, but in muggle movies and such, people fall in love, then turn out to be best friends," Harry said, rolling back on his stomach again. "But you're not in..love.. are you?" "Oh no.. don't plan to be, but it's just this strange connection that I feel, like we're almost destined to be together forever.." "Harry, you're talking crazy again." "No, no.. Ron, listen. I've read about how some people have had past lives, and so maybe the both of us were married in a past life or something." "Could be. You know what I think would benefit this the most though?" Ron suggested. "What would that be?" "Getting some sleep," Ron whined, yawning and laying back down. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Hermione walked into the common room the next morning to see Harry and Ron sitting in the chairs, relaxing.  
  
Harry looked at his schedule. He sighed. "Great. Double potions with Slytherin."   
  
Ron looked over at him sleepily. "At least you'll get to talk to her."  
  
"To who, Lienne?" she asked. "Yes, but I don't know if I can."  
  
"Harry, come on, it's not like she has a disease or anything," Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, how would you react if.. say.. Hermione and you had already known each other a little bit before sorting, and then you were sorted into Gryffindor, and she was sorted into Slytherin?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would treat her just the same," Ron said, smirking.   
  
"Seriously, Ron."  
  
"Okay.. I would probably be a little apprehensive at first, but seriously I'd treat her just the same," he said, looking over at Hermione and smiling a sly little smile.  
  
"Ron, did you not get any sleep last night?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him on the couch. "No, Harry was up all last night rolling around and fussing about.. well, you know." "Oh, so you didn't?" "No.. why?" "Well, I didn't think you would, because I didn't get any sleep either," she said, frowning. "What does your not getting sleep have to do with me?" "I don't think anyone even did." They looked around the common room and noticed that the whole room was filled with sleepy students, yawning and falling asleep while waiting for the time to go to class.  
  
****  
  
She laid her head in her hands and started to drift off into sleep. Draco looked over and saw her dozing and nudged her with his elbow to wake her up. "Wha..?" "Don't sleep, it's bad on your mind. You have to be keen and alert for Potions, especially when we're doubled," he replied. "Doubled..?" He sighed. "We have one class with another house, that's called Double Potions in our case." "With who?" "Gryffindor," he mumbled. Her face lit up and she immediately perked up. Maybe her chance to show Harry that she wasn't like the rest of the Slytherins was today. "I know what you're thinking.. it won't look good with one of US talking to one of THEM, especially during class. You better get there early and hope he's there too," he droned, rolling his eyes. "Are you giving me advice?" she asked, surprised. She knew he hated the whole Gryffindor House, ESPECIALLY Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Well.. I figure, if I can't stop you, then why not help you out a bit. But just a bit; don't expect me to care when you have problems with them." "Thanks, Draco," she said, skipping out of the door and down the hall.  
  
****  
  
"Harry, why are we going so early?" Hermione asked, groaning and shuffling her feet. "I thought you'd want to.." he trailed off. "Usually, but it's Potions. Who wants to get there early?" she asked, stopping outside the door with Ron. "I think he does," Ron said, pointing to Harry, who was walking briskly to a seat in the back middle. "I wonder why...?" she asked, only to be answered without words.  
  
"Pardon me," Lienne said, trying to get through them and the doorway. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask.. are you Lienne?" Ron asked her. "Yes I am, and you are..?" "Ron Weasley, 3rd year. I've heard all about you," he said, winking at a grinning Hermione. "That's..good to know. I'm sorry to be rude, but I need to find a good seat in there, so I must be going," Lienne said, gently showing her way through the doorway.  
  
Her bright blue eyes lit up as she saw Harry sitting in the back of the classroom. "Hi Harry," she said cheerfully. He looked up and smiled at her. "Come sit," he beckoned, patting the chair next to him. She smiled gleefully and walked to the seat that he motioned to and sat down. "How are you doing?" she asked him. "Great," he lied. "You?" "Oh I'm doing good too," she lied also. Both of them were driven nuts as to why she was placed in a different house, not to mention the fact that they both had a crush on each other. Harry looked down at his books and sighed. "You liar, you had a long night, didn't you?" she asked him, grinning. "So, what's it to you?" he asked, laying his head down on the desk. "You didn't have to lie.. if you would've told me, I would've felt much better about being up all night too," she said, leaning her head on the desk to face him. "I just can't understand.. you don't seem like the type.." he trailed off. "I wish I could be in your house really bad, but I guess I'm too.. I dunno, evil," she said, rolling her eyes. "You can't be evil, Lienne," he said, lifting his head and looking in her eyes. She looked back into his eyes and got lost in them. "Why not?" she asked. "Because, you seem like the sweet, caring type," he said, smiling. "On the other hand, Slytherins are jerks," he added on, blushing and looking away. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Is he hitting on me?" she asked herself in her mind. "No.. he couldn't be. I'm not THAT cute," she immediately replied to herself in her head. "Looks like class is going to start.. are you going to sit here?" he asked her. "If you don't mind.. and if it's not against regulations for 'enemies' to sit by each other and chat every now and then," she said, smiling. The rest of the room filled to start class. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry 'bout the panic.. Couldn't think of anything to write. Forgot my little disclaimer, my bad. See below. Anyway, here's to Kay and mk who wrote me ideas.. They'll be used in some parts of the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: yep.. you guessed it. I don't own any of these characters but the Foster family. Thank you, J.K. Rowling. And to the reader, thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
Hermione strode into the Great Hall at a top walking speed, carrying a humongous book at her side. Harry and Ron glanced over, but in no shock; she was always seen like this. She slammed the book down on the table and sat down. "Crikey, 'Mione, what's gotten into you and book-slamming?" said Ron, recuperating from the loud thump. "Ron, think about it. She only slams books when she finds something extraordinary," said Harry, grinning. "Thank you, Harry.. And yes, I have. I was reading up on 'Hogwarts, A History," and--"  
  
Ron groaned.   
  
"What?" she asked. "Not THAT book again."  
  
"No, listen. 'A group of four students from Hogwarts, often called Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs, developed what is called the Marauder's Map. This map is said to show every passage in the school, along with whomever is roaming the halls at the time of the viewing. Although this is said to be true, one has yet to find the way to use it; it commonly looks like an old piece of parchment when viewed.'"  
  
"..and your point is?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, according to this, there's a map somewhere of this entire school hidden inside of the school itself. We just have to find it," she said, closing the book.  
  
"And we also just have to find out how to magically make the ink appear," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Correct, but if we find this map, I'm almost sure that we could figure it out," said Hermione.  
  
They heard someone near them clear their throat. Ron looked up to see his own brothers, Fred and George. "You know, I believe I've stumbled across this Marauder's Map," mumbled Fred, grinning. The three bounded over to where they was sitting. "And… did you see how to get it to work?" inquired Harry. "Indeed I did, it's quite simple. However, what makes you think I would tell you two? It seems that you would be up to SOMETHING good," said George, smiling. Hermione held up her right hand and stated, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she said, laughing. Fred and George looked at each other, smiling. Ron, the only one who knew them well enough, caught on. "Fred! George! Where is it?" he asked, jumping up. "I seriously don't think I would keep it in our dormitory, under my bed in a Muggle shoebox."  
  
****  
  
She looked up to see Harry spring up from the Gryffindor table, following Ron and Hermione. She sighed, watching him smile and have fun with his friends. "If only I could be with them… instead, I'm a lousy Slytherin," thought Lienne, frowning. She felt someone plop down at the table beside her. "You know, it doesn't do any good pining away at someone who doesn't even like you," said the voice beside her. She turned her head to see a snotty-looking blonde boy. "Draco, don't be stupid," said she, rolling her eyes and turning. He had previously tried to convince her of the same idea earlier that day. "Come on, Foster. Think about it… you're in the house that his house loathes. What could possibly be any more obvious?" he said, smirking. "You having a corncob shoved up your ass," she said, getting up and walking away. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Lienne sat out in the hall next to the entrance to the Slytherin room. The portrait kept asking her for her password, but she didn't feel like saying it. Besides, what did it matter? It would only make things worse. She didn't want to stay one more night in the dreadful Slytherin house. Her head slowly drooped until it hit her knees that were soon soaked in tears. Why? Why was she in this house? Why was she doomed to be so dreadful? Why did Harry hate her? Her mind swimmed with thoughts until it came back to Mintiri. She hadn't talked to her for a few days. She stood up to the frustrated portrait. "I was beginning to hope--wonder if you had died out there. Password?" it snapped at her. "Nighthawks," she quipped back, rolling her eyes at the portrait. It swung open almost sarcastically. She strode through the common room ignoring everyone around her ("Mudblood!" was emitted a few times from Draco's mouth) to her dormitory where her friend was waiting.  
  
"Mintiri?" she asked quietly, looking about in the window. "I was wondering when you'd come back for some wisdom," she heard a soft voice. She pulled a chair over and sat in it next to the sill, starting to cry again.  
  
****  
  
Similarly, Harry sat by the window, on the verge of tears. He felt so close to her, but..it shouldn't be. "She's Slytherin...but she's so beautiful...how could she be evil?" he kept thinking, rubbing his eyes in thought. "Maybe if I stay away from her, then it will all go away," he thought to himself. Maybe that might do the trick.  
  
"Oy, Harry!"  
  
"Ron," he said, turning to smile at his friend. He sat next to him. "You're still not going on about her, are you?" he asked, immediately regretting it as he saw Harry turn back to the window, hinting his chin quivering. He stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry mate.. I didn't mean to.." he whispered. Harry reached behind him to grab Ron's arm. "No.. it's fine. I've made a decision to just face the facts, that we're meant to be enemies. If something were to happen, it would've already," he said, wiping his eyes and standing up. "But, Harry, it's only been--" "Time doesn't matter," he said trailing off. Harry stood looking down at his shoes for what felt like an eternity, until he suddenly breathed in and looked Ron in the eyes. "I can't speak to her anymore."  
  
"Harry, you love her, you can't do that."  
  
Harry's green eyes had by now turned a dull, saddened emerald. Not the usual glittering, brilliant green. They started to tear. "Sometimes.. sometimes sacrifices must be made."  
  
****  
  
Lienne laid in bed for hours and hours after she should've been well asleep. She stared out the other window at the twinkling starlight. Mintiri had told her to talk to Harry and tell him how she felt.  
  
"But.. I thought he hated me..?" "Well.. two things could happen here, Lienne. One, he could feel the same for you, and you'll be happier off. My prediction is that he'll be mad because a Slytherin feels for him, and he'll be the laughing stock of school if this comes about, so he can't be seen with you.. and he'll hate you even more. But, my girl, you need the truth. Tell him tomorrow."  
  
She turned over restlessly, replaying the thoughts in her head. "Tell him tomorrow." "..he'll hate you even more.." "..he could feel the same for you.." "..you need the truth." She sat up. "I have to tell him," she whispered, putting shoes and a school robe on.  
  
She snuck out of her dormitory and creeped ever so silently out of the portrait hole until she arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. She stared at the sleeping woman, tiny droplets of saliva hanging from a corner of her mouth. She giggled a bit, then gasped and held her hand over her mouth and fell to the ground. If she knew she was here...  
  
****  
  
Harry held his wand in his mouth as it was used for a light as he read about the Cannons. He direly missed Quidditch, as this year it had been cancelled due to the Triwizard Tournament. He hadn't been chosen, and he hadn't expected to be. He sighed and watched the players zoom in and out of the pictures, one of them wave the Golden Snitch at him and smiling. He peeked over and saw his beautiful broom in the corner. "Maybe just a quick ride around the field, then I'll go to sleep," he whispered to himself, laying his dimming wand down and shutting the book. He clambered out of his four-poster and slipped one of his old Quidditch robes on. He smiled; it was so comfortable. He silently tip-toed over to the broom and grabbed it on the way out of the dormitory door.  
  
****  
  
Lienne's eyes shot open. "I fell asleep," she moaned in her head, looking out the windows to be comforted. It hadn't been but a minute or two; she just dozed. Then she heard a noise within the Common Room and her heart lept. "Could it be him?" she asked herself, then quickly shot it down. "What would be my luck--"  
  
The portrait opened, smacking her in the nose, knocking her out.  
  
****  
  
He heard the portrait hit something, and his eyes opened. Had it been a teacher? A student? Just his imagination? Or worse--his heart dropped. Mrs. Norris? He looked down and saw a heap of school robes and a small pair of blue tennis shoes. He scrunched his eyebrows. Who did he know that had blue tennis shoes that small? He ran through all the names from Gryffindor, until he looked over and saw a pair of blue eyes to match. His heart lept again.  
  
He realized it was Lienne, and immediately forgot his decision he had made a few hours before. He kneeled down and asked if she was alright. "Harry?" she asked, smiling ear-to-ear. He smiled, then remembered his oath to Ron and his smile faded. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her nose and sitting up. "Nothing," he said, standing up and facing towards the door. She looked up at him in his robes. "I'm going flying for a bit, see you around," he said coldly, walking down the corridor away from her. She felt hurt.. did he just blow her off? She started to cry. "Mintiri was right about you," she said, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough to not echo. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I knew it, she said you'd hate me, maybe it was all a big mistake to come and see you in the first place," she said, now breaking into a sob. He looked down at his hands, shaking. This was the time. A voice in his head was screaming, "TELL HER! TELL HER NOW!" He shook his head, trying to get the voice out. She stood up, then leaned against the wall to stop from falling. He still stood, staring at his feet.  
  
Fat, warm tears pelted against her feet as they fell from her face. She no longer tried to stop them, she just stood and stared at his back. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him and risk their friendship (or lack thereof), or just walk away?  
  
Harry turned to see her bright blue eyes. Her glasses had fallen to the floor before she stood up, and her hair was all around her face. She seemed so different to him suddenly. He looked in her eyes and stood, not knowing what to say. He wanted to run to her and wrap her in his arms, hold her so that his heart was next to hers, so that he could look in her eyes and say it. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Days and weeks went by.. Harry looked longingly at the Slytherin table once or twice, but found that she was talking to someone there with her back to his table. He would just shake his head and return to what he was doing. They would pass each other in the hallway, neither a word spoken nor a passing glance. Hermione and Ron would look at Harry like he was diseased, but as time went on, they got used to the fact that Harry had gone out of his mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Lienne decided that it was best not to ever look at him again, but to focus her sights on better things--Draco. She would steal a glance at him, only to find her glances iced over and thrown back at her. Many nights, she would talk to Mintiri and cry about how she could have no friends or love interests, because they all hated her. She took separate classes than everyone else to catch her up on the level that her age group was at, but it was hard. Not as many essays, but almost always it was hands-on, and it was tough. Her tutor always helped her out with her homework. Her teachers switched around to teach her during lunch, when other students were eating. They made it so that she had absolutely no classes with her peers until she was fully caught up enough to join her classmates.   
  
**A/N: Time flies by.. it's about 2 months later (November)**  
  
Harry plopped down in the common room, readying himself for a visit to Hogsmeade. (A/N: The Dursleys gave him permission only because they didn't want him to raise all holy heck and whatnot.) Girls were gone from his mind at this point, especially a certain one. He hadn't seen her in months, and that led to him eventually forgetting about her almost completely. Ron sat down on the couch next to Harry, exhausted from working on his essay for Transfiguration (only under Hermione's ranting that he would surely fail if he didn't complete it). "Where are we going first?" Ron asked him excitedly. "I'm thinking of going to get some butterbeer, firstly. I've heard it's wonderful..." "Then we can go to the prank shop where Fred and George love to go to.." "And after that we can get candy," Hermione said, leaning in behind them. "Sounds like a plan.. if we have any more time, we can figure out something," Harry said, smiling and nodding.  
  
****  
  
On their way out of the prank shop, doubled over laughing, a large black dog stepped in front of them. They all stopped and started to back away from it. "Maybe it's stray.." Hermione said, guessing. "You know, it could be.. naw, it couldn't," Ron said, interrupting himself. "What?" Harry and Hermione plored. "Well.. it could be an animagus.." he trailed off, readying himself for his friends' laughter. Instead, the dog started to walk away, then turned its head as if it were wanting them to follow it. They looked at each other and shrugged, following the dog.  
  
After a few corners and alleys, they stopped at a dark alleyway where the dog had disappeared into. "Where did it.." Harry trailed off. As if to answer him, a tall dark man stepped out of the shadows. The trio jumped out of surprise and started to back away. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you.. I'm Sirius Black," he said, smiling. While Hermione and Ron continued to back away, Harry stopped. "You're.. the escaped.." he murmured. "Yes, but I didn't do such a thing like what they said."  
  
****  
  
After an hour or so of discussion, they eventually started to actually trust Black, and they talked to him about what has been going on. "Have they told you about the Yule Ball as of yet?" he asked them. They looked at him rather strangely. "I suppose not.. well, it goes along with the Triwizard Tournament, like a sort of celebration for their triumphs so far. It's a dance near the Christmas time..and you have to have dates.. and it's loads of fun," he said, smiling and reminiscing. They scrunched their noses at the fact that they had to have dates. "It's not so bad," he continued. "Do you HAVE to have a date?" Harry interjected. "I believe so," he said, nodding. Hermione and Ron sighed, while Harry looked away. Had he made a mistake? This could've been his chance to really show her how he felt, had he not blown it all on selfish pride. He started to beat himself up mentally when Sirius looked at him and said, "Alright there, Harry?" He looked up. "Err, yes, I'm fine.. well we better be going, we have lots of homework to do.. nice talking with you Sirius," he said, hurrying them out of the alleyway.   
  
Sure to Harry's word, it had started to get dark, and many of the students had already left to go back to school. "Harry.. what was the big idea?" said Ron. "Nothing," he replied huffily, walking quickly in front of them until he was a good distance in front of Ron and Hermione. "Lienne?" she asked Ron. He shrugged.  
  
****  
  
"But.. do I have to, Professor?" Lienne whined to McGonagall. "I'm sorry, but you have to join your classmates now. You're practically ahead of them almost, so it is fit for you to go to classes like normal next week." "NEXT WEEK?" she roared, then clamped her mouth shut and looked at the Prof. apologetically. "I know, it's going to be tough to get used to, but I will show you where all of your classes are during class so that you won't get lost. Would you like to go now and find them?" she asked her. Lienne silently nodded, dreading having any contact with students longer than being in the Common Room.  
  
As the tour droned on, she tried to remember the route to each one, and what to do if staircases moved or ghosts tried to lead her the wrong way. "Finally, this is Potions, where Professor Snape is. I'm sure you know who he is. Do you have all of that?" Prof. McGonagall asked her. She looked up at her. "I suppose so.. I'll get lost at least once," she said sheepishly.  
  
****  
  
The weekend rolled around, and as the hours passed, Lienne's heart drooped more and more. She had no one to converse with.. no one to help her with her homework.. nobody to even have a heart's desire for. She relied on Mintiri as her best friend, since she was the only one who would talk to her. Her cat had even started to become too lazy to even stay awake to comfort her as Monday finally came.  
  
She gathered her books and skipped breakfast to go straight to her first class--Herbology. She made her way out the way that Professor had shown her. She stood outside of the classroom and saw her fellow students start to stand with her. She saw students her age start to form around the door, and she felt a little more at peace. Before, she had been placed with immature first-years who just poked fun at the fact that she was Muggle-raised and 2 years behind.  
  
"So, decided to grace us with your presence, mudblood?" She turned to the owner of the icy voice. "Shove it," Lienne replied, shoving Draco into his posse behind him. His eyes flashed green and he whipped out his wand. "Want to say that again?" he demanded, pointing his wand at her face. She walked up to him so close that her nose was an inch from his face. "Shove. It." She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.  
  
Suddenly, time slowed. She heard Draco start to mutter a curse in slow motion, so she dropped her books, whipped around, and pulled out her wand. Everything seemed to go by slowly until she pointed her wand at him and screamed, "Stupefy!" Draco's wand dropped from his hand and he stopped mid-curse, his face completely blank. He fell to the ground. Before anyone could say anything, she ran away from the scene, not looking back to see what she had done. Not even to pick up her books.  
  
Why did he call her mudblood? She wasn't muggle-born. At least, she thought she wasn't. She sat in a corner in some corridor (she didn't even bother to notice where she was going earlier) and cried. She thought back to what her adopted mother had said. "Your parents were close to Hogwarts, and they understood." So, they WERE wizards..at least one of them. But.. who were they? She had to find out. She stood up, wiped her tears from her face, and walked to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
****  
  
"She WHAT?" Hermione bellowed. "I saw it with my own eyes!" said Neville, excitedly. "So.. he called her a.. you know.. and she.. I can't believe it!" she said, shaking her head. Ron nodded. "I can't either," he said, scratching his head. "It was only 2 months ago that she was 2 years behind us, and now she's doing spells WAY beyond our knowledge!" Hermione turned to Ron and replied, "SOME of our knowledge. I knew how to do that." "That's not the point, Hermione.. the point is that she just wizzed by what MOST of us could barely pass in 2 years!" Seamus exclaimed. "Who did?"  
  
Harry walked up to the group sitting around the couch in the common room. They suddenly got quiet. "Um.. Lienne," said Hermione delicately. She looked away from Harry, as did most of the group. "Oh, has she really? She told me that she was going to get tutoring," he said, trying to sound casual. But on the inside, he started to wrench again. She's up to date? That means that she'll be in some of his classes...he'll have to look at her every day...she might even try to TALK to him... Thoughts went flying through his head. "What happened?" he asked, trying to sound enthused. "Apparently Draco called her mudblood, so she Stupified him." "Wha.. how?" he asked, amazed. "Nobody knows, really. He made a joke at her and called her mudblood, so she told him to shove it.. he pointed his wand at her, and she said something else, and before any of us knew it, she screamed, 'Stupefy!' and he just dropped straight to the ground!" Neville recounted. Harry stared at him for a few seconds, amazed at the level she was at. Now, not only was she beautiful and funny, but she could whoop his butt! He started to say something to Hermione, but the group started to dissipate to dormitories for curfew.  
  
  
(A/N: I know it may not follow along with JK's ideas, but the classes are intermixed, so that all houses are taught together.) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

She sat in Defense Against The Dark Arts, almost in a gleeful manner, that she didn't have to take notes on today's lesson. What they were learning today, she had learned two weeks ago. "Now class, today we shall learn the curse that a few of you MAY know," Professor Lupin (the new DADA teacher) said, grinning and casting a sideways glance at Lienne. "Miss Foster, will you please stand up?" he said. Lienne's eyes shot open and she looked around. "Me, sir?" "Yes, you. Please, stand up." She stood up reluctantly. "Tell me, since you don't seem to be taking notes.. how would you go about stopping someone from harming you?" he asked, smiling on the inside.  
  
"Well, sir, there are many ways. Is there anything specific?" she asked him quietly. "Yes, I think it is one curse you may know quite well." It was then her turn to grin. "Sir, there is one curse that, as the curse itself may explain, often stupefy the victim, causing them to lose all train of thought and almost go completely comatose," she said, holding her chin high and trying to keep the grin off of her face.  
  
Harry rested his head on his hand, trying to keep from staring at her. So, the one subject she apparently excelled in, they had together. "Would you like to demonstrate, Miss Foster?" Prof. Lupin asked. "Sure," she said, stepping down to the front of the classroom. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and empty your mind of any thoughts. I'm going to bring in a creature, and I want you to open your eyes, point your wand, and yell, 'stupefy!' You must have a clear mind in order to do it correctly, or else it will backfire and cause the foe to be angrier," he explained, walking to the closet. She closed her eyes and kept her hand on her wand. Prof. brought in an angry blast-ended skrewt (courtesy of Hagrid) and set it on the desk. The students gasped and backed away, causing Lienne to panic. "What has he brought in?" she thought to herself, then quickly dismissing the thought. "Ready.. go!"  
  
She whirled around and pointed her wand at the blast-ended skrewt and opened her mouth to say the spell, but nothing came out. Her voice squeaked and she gasped for air, grabbing her throat. The creature had caught her off-guard, simply because she had never seen one before. She started to back away from it as the students softly snickered. "Come on, Ms. Foster. We know you can perform it," Professor said from the back of the room. "St--stu--er--um..?" she said meekly. A puff of smoke came from her wand, causing the class to bust into laughter. She started to shake, realizing she was making a fool of herself. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind once again, then imagined Draco Malfoy standing in her mind, yelling, "MUDBLOOD!" at her. She inhaled quickly, opened her eyes, and screamed, "STUPEFY!" A large, green light emitted from her wand and the skrewt fell to the ground, limp. The class burst into applause, taking into consideration that she had just started schooling no more than 2 months prior to the time. "Well done, Ms. Foster!" the Professor said, patting her on the shoulder and picking up the skrewt. "Fifteen points to Slytherin for a job well done," he added, marking something in a book and putting the skrewt in the closet. "You can take your seat now," he said, jesturing to Lienne's desk.  
  
****  
  
Harry started to walk out of DADA class, nearly the first out, but decided to wait outside the door. He didn't know why, but he felt like waiting. After nearly the whole class had dismissed, Lienne strolled out into the hall. Harry removed himself from the wall and started to walk towards her. He opened his mouth to say something, but only managed to squeak at her (due to his voice STILL giving him trouble...). She stopped and turned slowly around to see what the noise had come from.  
  
"Harry," she said coldly. "*squeak*--ahem--yes, I was wanting to talk to you," said he, meekly. "What about, to call me mudblood and mock me on how poor of a job I did in class?" she asked sarcastically, obviously beating herself up for the goof earlier. He looked down and mumbled, "ahmsryorbluhbrilnt." She squeezed her eyes shut, scratched her head in confusion, then opened her eyes. "Do...what?" she asked. "I'm sorry.. you're bloody brilliant," he said, a smidge louder. She grinned, seeing as to he was actually complimenting her for once. "Why thank you, Potter.. I see you're finally coming to grips about me," she replied, spinning around and walking away towards her second class.  
  
"He thinks I'm bloody brilliant!" she thought to herself in glee. "This might be the shot to get him, so that he'll finally understand how much he hurt me." She smiled and walked towards the portrait at the common room.. a strange pulling sensation on her arms caused her to drop her books. She bent down to pick them up (cursing the whole way down), she saw a quill on the ground. She didn't remember if she had dropped it or not, but quickly decided to grab it. She never got the chance to pick up her books, for she was preoccupied with the flying colors and the strange pulling sensation on her navel.  
  
****  
  
Harry walked the halls, sulking. He didn't know what to do..he had put himself in a hypothetical corner. Sighing and stopping mid-corridor, he looked around to find that no students were around, nor were any ghosts or moving portraits. He sat by the wall and laid his books down on the floor. He removed his glasses and set them ontop of his books and began to rub his eyes out of stress.  
  
"Harry?? Harry!!" he heard a voice calling him. He looked around, grabbed his glasses, and stood up. "Hello?" he called back. Hermione rounded the corner of the corridor and stopped. "Oh, Harry! It's terrible.. Lienne's gone." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

She opened her left eye slowly and looked around the slimy dungeon. This, she thought, was the most disgusting place she had ever been in. Trying to figure out why she could only open one eye, she decided to stand up and figure out what happened.  
  
"Oof!" she said, falling down to the ground. Her wrists were shackled to her ankles.  
  
"What's.. going on?" she called out wearily, starting to feel strange pains that she hadn't noticed when she woke up. She heard a deep cackle emitted from down the corridor and echoing off of the smelly walls. "Who are you? Why am I here?" she called out, starting to cry. She didn't like this at all. She looked down to her side and saw that her wand wasn't in her pocket anymore... she started to panic, realizing that she was helpless.   
  
"Hello, child.. good to sssee you again," she felt someone hiss into her ear. She winced and shook her head, feeling something tickling her neck. "Do not be afraid, dear Lilienne, for I am here to help you," the voice whispered in her other ear. She squealed and threw herself backward and found some kind of fence behind her. She looked up with her one eye and saw that she was in a cage. Alone.  
  
****  
  
While the whole school was in shock (or fear), Harry sat in his dormitory and cried. He couldn't believe that he had given her the cold shoulder for so long.. maybe it was something he had said? He ran his fingers through his hair and rested his head on his arm, his chin quivering too hard to concentrate.   
  
^"SPEAK TO ME! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"^  
  
Harry gasped and clutched his forehead suddenly, the searing pain hitting him harder than a freight train. He started to hear a voice that sounded all too familiar.  
  
^"YOU WILL SPEAK, AND REVEAL TO ME HOW I CAN GET TO HIM!"^  
  
He started gasping for breath, hoping that it was all just a dream. Then his heart dropped to hear her.  
  
^"No! Never! You can kill me before I tell you how to get to Harry!"^  
  
"Oh God.. Lienne.." he thought out loud, almost knowing for sure that this was for real.  
  
****  
  
She laid down on the floor, now her hands chained to one place and her ankles chained to another. She screamed as loud as she knew how to, and writhed every which way, but no matter how many times he gave her the Crusacious Curse, she would do everything but what he wanted. "NEVER!" she screamed, her body jerking about on the floor. He pulled his wand away and put it in his pocket. "Fine then, if you shall not tell me, I will find your brother myself."  
  
She gasped. "My.. uh.. what?"   
  
Voldemort turned. "That's right, you heard me. YOUR BROTHER. It's all why you're in Slytherin, because you're a child of transgression! My GIFT to the world," he hissed, grinning evilly.   
  
"Wait! How am I his sister?" she asked, shocked. "Your father went on a business trip to America and had a relationship with the Ministry of Magic there before he came back here and married Lily," said he, cackling with evilness, that she was getting told what no one dared say. "Who's Lily?" asked she in desperation. "Harry's mother," he growled, laughing more.   
  
"So.. I'm the child of.. Harry's father.. but not his.. mother?" she asked again. "Yes, you foolish girl. You're marked! How could you not be a child of adultery?" he yelled, pulling her hair up from her neck. "Have you ever noticed this hideous skull-shaped marking on your neck? That's the dark mark." She winced at his touch and started to cry.  
  
He dropped her from his grip and walked away. "Now, I'm afraid you will die with this idea marked deep within your soul, and you shall burn eternally, because YOU ARE THE SPAWN OF SIN!" he yelled, laughing and storming out of the dungeon.  
  
****  
  
He hadn't had any visions since the first one, but he had a feeling she was still in the area. He sat up from his bed at the crack of dawn and stretched, wincing at his forehead. "Ron?" he whispered towards the darkness. He heard a bit of rustling in the four-poster beside him. "Harry, what is it?" he asked sleepily. "I have a feeling about Lienne," he said, quietly tip-toeing to Ron's bedside. "What is it?" he repeated, now intrigued and sitting up. "Well, I had his burning sensation like nothing before in my forehead, and heard voices," he said cautiously. "Voices? What were they saying?"  
  
"Well, I heard Voldemort's voice," he said, ignoring Ron's wincing, "and then I heard Lienne yell something about not giving in to telling how to get to me.. I don't know. I know she's alright though," he added, resting his head on Ron's bed. "Harry, if you feel like you need to find her, then do it quickly, and make sure you don't get caught. Finding help is one thing Harry, but finding trouble is another," Ron replied, laying back down and going to sleep. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

She rolled over on the floor and woke up, opening her eyes in shock, forgetting she was still in a dungeon. "Ready for sssome more?" the ugly voice asked. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes again. "For what?" she asked numbly. "More aquisssition. Tell me where to find him," Voldemort whispered, inching closer to her out of the shadows. She shivered at the sound of his voice, wishing she had died in her sleep instead of waking up. But she still couldn't get away from the idea that her biological father had just left her. Her mind drifted to the previous time that she had gotten the phone call.  
  
*^"Lienne?" a girl's voice asked her on her phone. "Hi Brit," she replied. "He's.. done it again..I tried so hard to stay quiet and leave him to his..drinking..but I kicked over his last can of beer and.. oh God Lienne, it was terrible," the voice whispered, sobbing gently. "I'm sorry B.. you can always stay here, and you know that."  
  
"I know, Lienne, but I feel like I'm just inconveniencing you, that's all. I spend more time at your house than my own, because of my prick father," she hissed into the phone. "Oh, come on Brittney, you know that he loves y--" "NO HE DOESN'T!" she screamed. "Calm down, calm down. Don't yell, it'll make him mad." "Madder, you mean? He's already hurt Mom and..well..I can't talk about it now. Can I come over?" she asked meekly, scared again. "Of course, the front door is unlocked."*^  
  
Her eyelids squeezed hard against each other, remembering the last time she talked to Brittney. Hot tears began to collect in her eyes as she thought about her. She never realized that it would be the last time she ever got to listen to her best friend's voice.  
  
*^"Lienne," her mother's voice called from the hallway. "Yes mom?" she asked cheerfully. "I need to talk to you," she called through the door. Lienne stood up from her bed and walked out of her room to the dining room to find her parents, Julie and Bruce, with sullen looks on their faces. "What.. what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern. Her mother tried to speak, but started sobbing into Bruce's shoulder. Lienne looked to her father with concern, afraid of what had happened. He spoke up, also on the verge of tears. "Something happened a few minutes ago," he said, confirming Lienne's fears. Her knees fell weak until she collapsed onto the floor with her hair in her face and her tears rolling down her cheeks.*^  
  
The tears started pouring down her face, realizing that she was in the same position as Brittney had been. Her father had never treated her like a daughter, or even a human being. He left right after she was born, and didn't come back until she turned 9. Lienne's heart thumped, beginning to wonder if her real father would come back to hurt or kill her. She buried her face in her hands, not noticing the black ghostly figure sweeping towards her.   
  
****  
  
Harry sat up on his bed against the wall, worried about her. She had been gone for almost a week now, and no sign of anything happening to her besides her obvious absence. His head hurt more than ever now, to the point that he could feel his pulse inside his scar. He couldn't bear the pain much longer, and felt that he needed to find her, and quickly. He ran his fingers through his hair, flinching when his palm brushed against his scar. He looked down at his hand and gasped. His scar was bleeding.  
  
"Harry? You alright?" Ron asked, walking into the dormitory. Harry stood up and held his hair out of his face to show Ron. He didn't think it was bleeding too awfully, but Ron told him otherwise. "Harry, you need to see Madam Pomfrey, it's gushing," he said in shock, grabbing his arm and pulling him out. Indeed, the blood was now seeping down into his eyes at an alarming rate, stinging them and keeping him from seeing. He blinked a few times, but couldn't keep his eyes open. He opened them and gasped to see everything in a red hue, meaning that his eyes were almost completely engulfed in the red liquid. Then he gasped to see a black hooded figure sweeping at him.  
  
He stopped and ducked, but found that it still looked as if he hadn't moved an inch. In fact, his whole perspective was on the floor in the first place. "Harry, what are you doing?" he heard Ron calling and felt his arm being pulled. "Where are you?" he asked, groping about blindly. He didn't see his own arms, but the figure continued to come toward him. "Do you not see that??" he asked wildly, backing away. But still, no movement did he see. Suddenly, two arms reached out from his body, and they looked all too familiar.  
  
****  
  
"No, please," she pleaded, reaching her arms out to stop Voldemort. To her surprise, he stopped. "What'ssss wrong child?" he asked, an evil smirk emerging from his cloak. She stood up and leaned against the wall, feeling its slimyness. She looked at her hands and wiped it on her robes.  
  
****  
  
Harry watched the scene going on inside of his mind, slowly realizing what was happening. If only he could see past what he was seeing at the moment... "Harry, what in blazes is going on?" Ron griped at him. Harry held his hand out. "Lead me to an empty classroom," he commanded, grabbing onto an arm that he presumed to be Ron's. "Alright Harry, but it better be quick," he replied sullenly.  
  
He walked blindly into the classroom and leaned against a wall. He felt his perspective shift down to look at a pair of small hands with long tiny fingers, with a gold ring on the right pinky. He shuddered and slid down the wall to the floor. "It's Lienne," he whispered, watching the hands quickly wipe on the robe. Suddenly, as Harry yelped in surprise, everything went black.  
  
****  
To my Reviewers:  
  
-Goddess: you wait and see..  
-Hermione: thank you very much.. I love to see reviews like this, not only on my story but on others' as well.  
-Kim: hey babe, thanks! I told you at camp that it wouldn't make sense then:)  
  
If anyone has ideas, please send them here.. also anything I could improve on! Thanks:) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. Even though I didn't get as many real reviews as I had requested, it's ok. At least I have some readers out there. :)  
  
****  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
"What's wrong with his eyes?"  
  
Harry woke up with his eyes still closed, feeling that he was in a hospital bed. He tried to reach to his forehead to see if it was healed, when a strong hand caught his wrist.  
  
"He's awake!"  
  
He strained to open his eyes, half afraid to see what he had before. He finally opened them.  
  
"Oh my.." Hermione trailed off, holding a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Harry, can you see?" he heard Ron ask.  
  
"Kind-of," he muttered, putting on his glasses.  
  
"Potter, do you know what has happened?" Prof. McGonagall asked him.  
  
He shook his head, then winced at the searing pain upon moving it.  
  
"You all better leave while I talk to him," McGonagall said, ushering them out the doors and closing them.  
  
"Professor, what's wrong?" asked Harry, thoroughly confused.  
  
"You may not believe this but.." she said, trailing off and handing him a mirror.  
  
He held it up to his face to examine what exactly was wrong with him, and gasped.  
  
His eyes were powder-blue.  
  
"What's wrong with my eyes, Professor?" he asked in a panic.  
  
"This has never happened to a student in the history of magic, and seeing as to how you are quite the history-maker, it comes to no shock to us any longer. You have a gene in your DNA that, when summoned, allows you to view out of someone else's eyes."  
  
"But.. how do I use it?"  
  
"Well, we're not sure, but you have already called on it previously, or else it would have never unearthed itself," Professor said, sighing and sitting on the end of his bed.  
  
"What's the name of this?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Surrogo Visum," she said, getting up and wringing her hands. "There are complications, however. For instance, like what has happened already, if it is used for too long, the user will eventually black out for a few hours. Also, since you are only a child, it may overreact and you might see from someone else's point of view for the rest of your life."  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. -Why me?- he asked himself.  
  
****  
  
Lienne sat up and noticed a window across the dungeon that she hadn't seen before. -Probably because it's been dark the whole time,- she thought to herself. She stood up and walked to it, since her ankles and wrists were no longer shackled.   
  
She stood on her tiptoes to peer out of it since it was only two feet tall and right above her. She saw the grass beside it and saw that it was ground level. The only things separating her from the outside world was 2 small bars. She grabbed the ledge and started to pull herself up to sit on it. -If only the bars weren't so close together.. Or maybe if I were something smaller..- she thought, frowning.   
  
She closed her eyes and thought hard. Maybe if she thought hard enough, the bars would come out or something. But that didn't happen.  
  
Instead, she shrunk.  
  
She opened her eyes, feeling the significant size difference, and looked at her hands. Only they weren't hands--they were paws.  
  
********  
  
Sorry if I don't write as frequently.. school is starting soon, and I'll have problems updating. We're in the homestretch kids--only a few chapters left!! :) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Lienne walked out over the grass and saw that she was still on Hogwarts ground, but somewhere near the forest. She craned her small neck to look for anything suspicious, then ducked down and ran as fast as her little paws could take her.  
  
****  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror in the boys' bathroom. He smiled; his eyes were back to normal green. He turned away and walked out into the corridors and into the common room.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you, ol' greeneyes," Hermione said, smiling and hugging him. "Thanks," he smirked. It was hard to be happy anymore, since he had that vision of Lienne struggling with Voldemort. The image kept replaying in his head so many times that he often had nightmares of it. "Oy, Harry, are they letting you go to Hogsmeade tonight?" Ron said, walking in and patting his back.  
  
"I'm going to sign up. I don't see why they shouldn't," he replied. All of the things going on lately had taken his mind off of Hogsmeade completely. He closed his eyes and imagined the street, lively with children and bright sunlight.   
  
Suddenly, it turned dull and grey. He opened his eyes, but couldn't tear away from the image. "Harry, are you seeing something?" Ron asked. "Your eyes are blue again," he added, sitting him down on the couch. "Hold on," Harry said, noticing that the view was much larger than he had seen it before.  
  
****  
  
She stopped running to look up and see the sky turn a dull grey. The clouds began to wield tiny droplets of rain as a warning. She shivered and shook her black coat, then shook her head and felt her flappy ears softly pat either side of her head. She started to walk to the end of the street and saw buildings all around her, all shops without customers. She let out a small puppy whimper and trotted a little faster towards the end of the road, where there were bushes and trees nearby.  
  
She finally reached the shrubbery and sat down under one to hide from the rain that was now coming down a little harder. She curled up in a small ball and started to cry, her tears falling from her soft, brown eyes to land on her paws below. She had never felt so alone in her life.  
  
****  
  
"I see.. paws?" Harry said, confused. He sat and watched the scenery infront of him start to be drowned by the terential rain. Or was it...  
  
"Tears?" he asked himself. "Why am I seeing out of a puppy's eyes? And why is it.. crying?" "Harry, where is it?" Hermione asked, grasping his hand. "It's in Hogsmeade, that's for sure. Down the street, under some bushes. I--"  
  
"We are leaving for Hogsmeade in 5 minutes," Professor McGonagall called through the portrait. Harry smiled to himself. "Maybe I can keep this image for a little while longer until we find it," he said, standing up. "But Harry, why?" Ron said, holding his arm. Without a reply, the trio headed off through the portrait hole and towards Hogsmeade.  
  
****  
  
She sighed and licked her hurting paw. She lifted it up and saw that she had stepped on a thorn, and it was slightly poking out inbetween two of her toes. "As if nothing else could go wrong," she thought to herself. She stood up and started to walk towards one of the shops, which were now open. Shooting pains crept up through her paw as she walked on it, so she decided to limp on it pathetically. She had never been injured enough to limp, but now didn't really matter anyhow.  
  
****  
  
"I lost it," Harry said, blinking a bit and shaking his head. "Where did you last see her?" Ron asked. "The bush," he said. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at something.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking in the direction he was.  
  
It was a small, black puppy. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

They stood and stared at the pup, whose eyes were staring sadly back at them. Harry leaned down to it and held out his hand. "Come here," he said, wiggling his fingers a bit.  
  
****  
  
She looked at his hand, not knowing whether she should trust him anymore. Why hadn't he saved her? Why didn't he tell her they were siblings? Everything was so different suddenly. She backed away a little, not knowing what he was about to do.  
  
She was confused; why was she a dog? Why was she sorted into Slytherin? Why wasn't she told before? Questions flew through her head as she shifted her weight subconciously onto her hurt paw. She whimpered, noticing the pain, and collapsed to the ground. Realizing her vulnerability, she whimpered a bit more, then rested her head on Harry's hand.  
  
****  
  
He smiled, seeing her rest her head on his hand. He took a breath, wondering if he was on the right track. "Lienne?" he asked quietly to the dog. Instantly, her head jerked up and she wagged her tail in glee.  
  
"Harry, we need to take her out of sight and figure out what is going on," Hermione said, grabbing his arm. "Lienne, listen to me carefully. We're going to walk into Madam Malkins', and I need you to go down the road to the end, then to the left. There will be an alleyway, and you need to walk to the end and hide behind a pile of boxes. We'll meet you there and figure out how you're supposed to change back." She licked his fingers and stood up slowly. She held her hurt paw to him. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She whined and put her paw in his hand. He smiled, then turned it over to see the paw covered in dry blood. He looked at it closer to find a small thorn stuck in the bottom of it. "Poor thing. Let's see about getting this out," he said, reaching for it. She yelped at his touch, then whined. "Alright, alright. Maybe we can get it out after you change back," he said, scratching her head behind her ear. She wagged her tail a little and stood up.  
  
****  
  
-Thank you so much,- she tried to tell him. All that came from her mouth was puppy barks. It was good enough, however, because he smiled at her and stood up. She watched them walk away into Madam Malkins'. -Now I have to go to the alley,- she thought, walking slowly down the road.  
  
After she walked what seemed like miles, she stopped and looked around. -No site of an alleyway yet.- She passed buildings that had once looked occupied, that were now dark, dreary, and covered in cobwebs. She shivered slightly, feeling afraid, and sat down. Her paw couldn't stand any more pain, nor could she stand any more fear. She whimpered, feeling quite rejected and alone. Her head drooped, her eyes starting to fill with tears again. She was sick of being scared, sick of being sad, sick of being confused--she was just sick of life. She laid down on the brick road and shivered from the loneliness of the road.  
  
**  
  
An hour passed, and she opened her eyes. -I must've fallen asleep,- she thought to herself, sitting up. She looked down to examine her hurt paw and saw that it was now a human hand. She gasped, stood up, and immediately felt dizzy. "I shouldn't stand up so fast after transfiguring from a puppy," she said to herself, holding her head. She looked at her hand, now noticing a small thorn poking out from between her index and middle fingers.  
  
She hugged her arms around herself as she walked to the alleyway that Harry described. Not realizing that she was direly late, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for her patiently. "Lienne!" they said, surprised. She smiled weakly, feeling tired and sore.  
  
Harry looked at her, wondering what kind of hell she had been through. Her jeans were torn at the knees, her shirt was missing one sleeve, and her hand was now bleeding again. Her eyes were puffy and red, giving him the notion that she was not at her top at this point. "Come here," he said, standing up and holding his arms out to her. She looked down at the ground and walked slowly towards him, falling dejectedly into his arms. She started to sob into his shoulder. Hermione and Ron stood up and hugged her from both sides.  
  
They broke from their group-hug almost 4 minutes later, sitting down in a dark corner. "Let's see that hand," Harry said, taking her hand in his. A warm feeling shot from his fingertips to his ears, but he shook it off and paid no attention to it. She looked down mutely and shut her eyes. She felt nothing for a few seconds, until a small kiss was planted on her index and middle knuckles. She opened her eyes and saw that it was healed up as if nothing happened, with Harry rubbing it gingerly. She smiled at him, forgetting what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had told her. She forgot everything that had happened in the past 2 months. All she remembered is that Harry Potter, the black-haired green-eyed wizard, was holding her hand. She wasn't sure if any of her feelings had to do with romance or not--as she thought more, she realized that she just felt comforted that someone cared about her enough to heal her wounds. She started to thank him, but stopped. Harry's attention was no longer on her, nor anything else but a dark figure blocking their sunlight from the outlet of the alleyway. She felt afraid of it, until it gasped.  
  
"Lienne?" a man's voice called out from the shadowy figure. She stood up, stricken with fear. "Who are you?" she asked, feeling rather brave since her encounter with You-Know-Who. "You.. don't know?" he said, stepping into the light.  
  
"Sirius!" the other three blurted, rather relieved. She stood in confusion as they stared at each other. He stared with amazement; she stood with confusion. "Is it really you?" he asked, almost ignoring Harry and the gang. She, too, ignored their looks as she stepped forward. "It's me.. but, who are you?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm.. your father." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"You can't be my father," she whispered, backing away. Harry looked Sirius up from the feet to his head, then did the same to Lienne. "I don't know, you look a lot like him," he reasoned. "Harry, stay out of this," she snapped, obviously still in a lot of stress. She turned to Sirius again and examined his face. "Tell me who you are," she said, looking into his green eyes.  
  
"My name is Sirius Black, and I'm a traveller. Some call me a murderer for reasons I will explain later. But I promise you, I would not hurt a soul, nor would I lie. I know you're my daughter, Lilienne." "How do you know that it's me?" she questioned.  
  
"When you were born, your mother took you into her arms and looked into your eyes. She was shocked to find that you had emerald-colored eyes; babies have blue eyes when they're born. I would never forget your eyes. When you were a baby, you fell while you were walking around and cut your left eyebrow, leaving a mark on it. If you have ever looked into the mirror and noticed it, that's what happened. But the memory that has never left my mind was when I had to leave America and your mother could not take care of you on her own, so we were forced to take you to an adoption center. I will never forget the way your eyes looked when we got back into our car, and you realized we were leaving you. They were sad, tear-filled, and dark green. We always could tell when you were very angry with something, because your eyes would turn dark green. You cannot imagine the pain I felt when I saw you clinging to that fence as we drove away. However, it was what had to be done. I'm sorry, Lienne."  
  
She closed her eyes and felt the memories begin to appear once more. She saw a navy-blue 1972 Ford Thunderbird pull away slowly, with a woman's face in the passenger window. The face was mournful, with tears streaming from her eyes. She started to recognize the face when she was pulled from her memory.  
  
"She was the Minister of Magic in the States, and was everything I dreamed of for a wife. She had bright red hair and caramel-brown eyes that anyone could fall into. She was always loving and never took a bad temper to someone," he explained, answering her memory.  
  
"Was her name Julie?" Lienne asked, now crying. Sirius looked back to her face with confusion. "How did you know?" he replied. She started crying and ran into Sirius' arms. "She was the one who adopted me," she cried into his shoulders. He held her back from him and kneeled down to her level. "Are you positive?" he asked her. She explained waking up from a dream she had:  
  
"'Honey, you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?' mom asked. I sat up in bed, my hair was matted on my head from sweating. 'Yeah, but it was so scary. It's the same one I've had before. It felt so..familiar..' I explained. 'Well, how about you come join me downstairs for an early breakfast. It's 7:30 in the morning, and you need to wake up anyway. Sleeping in doesn't do any good, come the beginning of school,' mom said. Her bright red hair, usually down on her shoulders, was up in a messy ponytail and her caramel-brown eyes looked at me with love. I smiled, realizing that there wasn't anything to be scared of."  
  
(A/N: this was in chapter 2 in a narrative form)  
  
Sirius sighed, remembering the way she had with children. He couldn't understand why she couldn't keep Lienne before, but now it came into view. "Is she married?" he asked Lienne. "Yes, his name is Bruce, and he said he works for the police department. I guess I've never seen him in uniform, and he's always gone during the night and sleeping for part of the day. I could never understand why he never showed me what he does, because I honestly don't know," she answered. Sirius sighed. "That was your mother's former fiance. They broke up when she met me." Lienne's eyes widened. "So, does this mean he's a wizard?" she asked in excitement. Sirius smiled, seeing Lienne's life being put together again. "Yes, sweetheart, he is. I'm so sorry you've had to go through all of this. It's all my fault." She hugged him. "It's okay, at least I know why I don't look like my parents at home," she said, looking back at Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who were sitting back and enjoying the story unfold infront of their eyes. Harry stepped up and offered her a hug also, remembering why he loved her like he had before. He saw her the way she was: caring, kind, accepting, and most of all, beautiful. She stepped into his arms for another reason: she knew that he wasn't her brother after all, and that guarantee brought many feelings back.  
  
****  
  
She stepped off the train at the station and waved goodbye to Harry as he walked through the barrier. She walked to get her luggage and saw her mother standing there, waiting. "Mom!" she called, running to her. "Hi Honey," she said, scooping her up in her arms. "I wager you found out that I was your mother afterall?" she asked, smiling into Lienne's shoulder. "And you're the minister of magic!" she exclaimed, crying. "That's right sweetheart. I'm a witch just like you. Now we don't have to hide it anymore. Your father works for the ministry also. He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts area." "He works with Ron's dad?" she asked, smiling. "Sort-of. He communicates with him twice a year to put together violation rates and decide whether they should take any more action. Thankfully, there aren't many cases."   
Lienne smiled. "Mom?" she asked her. "Yes hon?" "Can we go home?" she asked tiredly. "Yes Lienne, we can go home."  
  
********  
  
Phew, the end to my story has come.. thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.. also to those who have read at all anyway. I enjoy letting people read my stories. Will there be a sequel? Only time will tell. Until then, thank you for reading!  
  
Med 


End file.
